Solve the equation. $\dfrac34 =m+\dfrac14$ $m=$
Answer: Let's subtract to get $m$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}\dfrac34 &=m+\dfrac14 \\ \\ \dfrac34 {-\dfrac14}&= m+\dfrac14{-\dfrac14}~~~~~{\text{subtract }\dfrac14} \text{ from each side to get } m \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac34 {-\dfrac14}&= m+\cancel{\dfrac14}{-}\cancel{{\dfrac14}} \\\\ \dfrac34 {-\dfrac14} &= m\end{aligned}$ The answer: $m={\dfrac12}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac34 &=m+\dfrac14\\\\ \dfrac34&\stackrel{?}{=} {\dfrac12}+\dfrac14 \\\\ \dfrac34 &= \dfrac34 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$